


To The Touch

by hariboo



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: For someone who looks colder than ice, Silver’s skin runs warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts), [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> bc until I'm betrayed I'll live happily here

For someone who looks colder than ice, Silver’s skin runs warm. Warmer than he ever expected it too. Everything about her is dipped in frost, from her eyes to her to the soft smooth hairs of her inner thighs. Remi loves stroking her, revealing the warmth of her skin, the cold fire of her eyes. He can’t get enough of her. 

Silver turns to face him as his hand drifts from her shoulder to her hip. She smile, small and soft, eyebrows raising. She finds his habit of petting her amusing. She keeps telling him he’s the changeling, not her, she doesn’t need to be petted. 

He whole heartedly disagrees. 

She is made to be petted. With her skin like sun warmed silk and all the soft dips and curves of her body, so perfectly contrasting with the sharpness of her hip bones, shoulders, and knees. She is a bow and arrow. An elegant weapon most dismiss.

As he tells her this, she curves her lips. Silver does not giggle easily, but this might as well be a laugh from her. 

“Most people focus on the arrow, leave it to you to think me more of the bow.”

“I’ve been told I can be quite smart.”

She trails her fingers down the line of his throat, her leg slips in between his. “I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. This is nice,” she says, dragging her fingers through his hair, down his shoulders. 

Part of him is still surprised he gets to touch her. That she wants to touch _him._ Not only does she project a sheen of outward indifference to the world that is in line with Psy, she coats herself in it. He is possibly the only person who’s had a chance to peek past that shield she covers herself with. She is more than an efficient commander, more than Kaleb Krychek’s cool and dangerous second, more than Eda Merchant’s progeny. 

Remi laughs, tugging her closer. “Is that your way of saying you like me petting too, princess?”

“Your skin is not as smooth as mine, but I enjoy it’s feel as well. The texture of the hair on your body and your scars feels good against mine. Your palms are smooth but there is a strength and solidity in them I very like,” she says, her cold fire eyes raking over him. Remi wants to preen. He knows when his Psy is complimenting him. “I don’t understand why you enjoy stroking me so much, but I don’t want you stop either. I never understood addiction before.”

He leans over, moving closer to her face. His lips hover over hers for beat where her smile widens and her fingers curl tighter in his hair before he nips at her bottom lip. Silver sighs, opening herself to him.

“Then I won’t,” he promises. 

She might think him as an addiction, but to Remi, she is the pale winter sun that keeps his cat happy and warm basking in her glow. 


End file.
